Captured Characters
Captured characters are characters who have been captured by another character faction. So far, the only captured variants of characters seen in-game are Virus-captured and Malware-captured. Captured Programs Captured Programs are Programs who have been captured by another character faction. Corruption-Captured When captured by Corruptions such as Viruses or Malware, Programs are taken to their captors' base and forced to endlessly mine Bits. The Corruptions have tracking devices that they use to help them keep track of captives and prevent them from escaping. Corruption-captured Programs are also given collars that correspond to their captor's style. These collars have IDs on the back of them (which is the Player's ROBLOX ID in-game) that help the Corruptions keep track of their captives and prevent them from escaping. Corruptions also use chains to restrain captured Programs. The chains are attached onto the captured Programs' collars like a leash. If a captive is not restrained well enough by the chain, the captive can cause the chain to break if they move far out enough. The chains regenerate after a moment of being broken. Canonically, standard-sized entities, including royal entities such as Motherboards (when in their weakened mini form), RAMs, ROMs, etc. Can be held back with one chain. Program Bytes can also be easily held back with one chain. Meanwhile, Program Chubbs require two chains to be restrained properly, Lesser Bloatware require three chains to be restrained, and full-sized Bloatware require four chains to be restrained. Over time, as a captured Program remains in captivity, they can become infected and begin to transform into a Corruption whose species matches that of their captors. Captured Class Variant Roles and Information Different class variants of Programs can play different roles as Corruption-captured entities. For example: * Captured Program Bytes, instead of being forced to mine Bits, are forced to retrieve Program Hearts for their captors. They are basically like helpless pets to their captors. * Captured Programs (Standard) are forced to mine Bits endlessly, as usual. * Captured Program Chubbs are forced to mine Bits endlessly as usual, but also are forced to provide food for their captors. They are given chef hats that correspond to their role and to their captor's style. Due to their miserable state, when they spawn food, it created a lower-pitched "sparkle" noise than usual. * Captured Bloatware are weakened to the point that they cannot use their Flubber Clubbers to defend themselves. They are used as livestock. Lesser Bloatware also receive the same weakened livestock treatment. * Captured Abandonware are very weak and "elderly", and therefore are at greater risk of death than other captured Program variants. They are forced to endlessly mine Bits just like most of the other captured variants, with no care being given to their weakened nature. This overworking, combined with the malnutrition that all captured Programs face, is what usually causes them to inevitably perish. * Captured Royal Programs (Motherboards, RAMs, ROMs, etc.) are given the same work as standard Programs. To add insult to injury, their crowns are taken away from them. Captured Corruptions Captured Corruptions are Corruptions who have been captured by another character faction. Corruption-Captured When captured by Corruptions such as Viruses or Malware, Corruptions are forced to mine Bits endlessly just like captured Programs. They are also forced to wear ID collars that help their captors keep track of them, are given terrible food, etc. just like captured Programs. Basically, there is no difference between the way captured Corruptions and captured Programs are handled by captors. The in-game description for both captured Viruses and captured Malware reads as follows: "Seems like this corruption got forced into mining by its rival. Luckily for this guy, it's surrounded by food!" What this description suggests is that captured Corruptions kill captured Programs and consume their Program Hearts, allowing them to get a taste of something else besides the nasty food that is typically given to all Corruption-captured entities. Being that Corruption-captured Corruptions are Corruptions, they cannot become infected and turn into their captors' species like captured Programs. Corruption-Punished Punished Corruptions are Corruptions who have been punished by their kind for some form of misbehavior such as being kind to the enemy, being a traitor, or some other form of misbehavior. As a main part of their punishment, they are treated exactly the same as captured Corruptions and captured Programs. They are forced to mine Bits endlessly, wear ID collars, are given terrible food, etc. Category:Characters Category:Corruptions Category:Template documentation